Secrets
by readinggirl14
Summary: Abby Green, a 16 year old girl transfers to Hogwarts in her 5th year. Nobody knows were she came from, or why she transferred . Also nobody knows about her secret. Abby is soon sorted into Slytherin and meets the head of her house ; professor Severus Snape. She doesn't understand really why everybody hates him , cause she thinks he is okay. When abby's secrets become too much for h
1. Chapter 1

_***P.O.V ABBY***_

I opened up my eyes and for a while all I saw was black. When my vision came back to me i stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a look at myself. I wouldn't describe myself as ugly, I have brown long wavy hair and pink eyes, I am very thin and a little bit on the long side. My lip was swollen, my eye blue a cut in my cheek . This was all because of my parents. Well, my foster-parents to be honest, but for now I just call them my parents. I will reveal my story later to you.

I dressed myself properly and went down stairs. My father came to me and said

'You are going to a different school and that's it'.

I knew that arguing with my father would only make him worse so I just asked

'What is the name of the school ?'

. My father said

' Hogwarts School of Wizardry And Witchcraft'

and walked away. I got up and walked to the kitchen and ate an apple. it was often that they let me eat, so I was underweight and didn't have a large appetite.

When the bell rang I got up and opened the door. A very pale man, dressed all in black with black hair and eyes looked and me and when I just stood there, he sneered

' don't just look at me and let me in, I am professor snape , potions master at Hogwarts'.

when he came inside I said

'nice to meet you I am Abby'.

He just stared at me for several minutes and then he said,

' You need to come with me Miss Green, I will help you get your stuff in Diagon Alley'.

At that moment my father walked in and said to me angrily

'I knew you were stupid Abby but now I also know that you are a dirty slut , bringing boys in my house!'.

'What I..'

i started to defend myself , but professor Snape coughed and introduced himself to my father. The only reply from my father was

'Well you better take her I don't want her here anymore'.

'I see' snape said.

I was starting to get angry, but before I could say something professor Snape grabbed my arm and we side apparated to a place that was called ' The Leaky Cauldron'.

From there on we got into gringots bank, changing my money and then we went to buy my school supplies. I Could hardly keep up with the man so I almost had to ran next to him what must have looked really stupid. Abruptly Snape stopped so I crashed against him and muttered a quick sorry. He told me to get my wand so I did. I walked into olivianders and saw nobody.

'hello?' I said.

An old man walked to the front of the shop and said,

' Ah miss.. '

I stopped him and said,

' I am miss Green, sir'.

he looked at me and said

' I know who you are but your secret is safe with me, lets get you a wand then'.

After a few wands i had the right one and walked outside where Snape now stood with a completely black owl, i really liked it . Snape already started walking and we went into a cafe getting something to eat. I only ordered something to drink though. Snape looked at me and his eyes widened for a short moment , almost too quick to see and he asked me,

'Miss Green, what happened with your face?! '.

then I realized my glamour faded away because I didn't focus on it anymore. I shrugged and looked down at my neatly folded hands in my lap. How am i supposed to get out of this?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hogwarts Expres

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_

We sat together on a table and he kept staring at me waiting for an answer. I looked him in the eye and said,

' i fell'.

'Miss Green that's not just from a fall and I know it'.

Silence washed over and it became very awkward. professor Snape payed and we apparated back to my house .

'I will pick you up in a week to get you to the train'.

'Okay bye '.

As I walked inside i hear my parents having a fight so I got to my room and locked the door. I put a silencing charm on my room and transfigured a table into a piano. Everybody will think I'm new at magic. How very wrong they will be. I sat down behind the piano and played a little song while i sang with it. It would always ease my mind. It was my replacement for a sleeping potion.  
While we are talking about potions, I know my parents hate me but they have money , so I have my own potion lab. I love making potions and have a whole cabinet full of them. I would definitely sneak some into my new school.

 _ ***1 week later***_

My father just gave me something to drink while the bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it .  
Professor Snape walked in and said,

' Miss Green you have blood on your face'.

Shit. I quickly cleaned my face and put a glamour on. We then apparated to the station. I was at Perron 9 when Snape said,

' you will gonna have to find it by yourself cause I have to go now'.

Before I could object he just left me.

How the hell am I supposed to get to 9 3/4 ?. I then asked a man and he said I was mad. A boy who walked by who heard me talk came to me and said,

'Is it your first time going to Hogwarts?'.

'Yes do you know how I get onto the platform?'

'Just follow me'.

I followed the boy and had to run trough a wall.

We then sat in a empty coupe and 2 other people walked in. The ginger boy asked,

'Who is she?'.

' I am Abby Green , nice to meet you'.

The girl was called Hermione Granger , the ginger boy Ron Weasly, and then the boy who helped me earlier Said ,

' I am Harry potter '

I choked on my saliva and stared at him with wide eyes. Did he even know ? , I don't think so. Should I tell him ? I don't know .. Harry then asked,

' Is everything alright Abby?'.

I nodded . I will tell him later I think.

Then when I got out to change into my robes , I crashed against something, or rather someone. We both fell down.

'Watch out you mud- wait I never seen you here are you new ?'.

I got up onto my feet and looked at the white haired boy.

' i am no mudblood so i prefer that you don't call me like that' I said.

He sticked out his hand and said,

' I'm malfoy , Draco Malfoy'.

I shook his hand and said

' I am Green , Abby Green'.

When I came back into the coupe the train stood still, we were at hogwarts ..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The sorting ceremony

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_

When we stepped out of the train, I had to follow the first years with a half giant called Hagrid, because I had to go trough a sorting ceremony where everybody would watch you. There were four houses , ravenclaw, griffendor , slytherin and huffelpuf. I wanted to get into slytherin but I knew my parents were in griffendor. There was a huge lake with boats, and as soon as everyone sat in , the boats moved themselfs . Then we saw this amazing castle with many lights. When we were inside We were led to a woman ( which name I forgot ) and when she opened two big doors we walked in a hall with four long tables with very much people. Of course they were staring because I'm much taller than the first years.

If that woman called your name you have to sit with a hat on your head and it would decide your house. Stupid if you Ask me . After a lot of names she says,

' Abby Green'.

I walk up and sit on the chair, as soon as the hat is on I hear it talking, but only for me to hear.

' oh so there is another one, where to put you , I could put you like the rest in griffendor but I see in slytherin you would be very great'.

I silently pleaded for slytherin.

' slytherin eh well alright,SLYTHERIN!'

The last part the hat shouted. I silently thanked the hat. I stood up and walked to the slytherin table. Only to find 2 pairs of eyes watching me. Why ? I don't know.

The headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave his little speech and after that , food appeared on the table. But with my tiny stomach capacity I could never eat much so i just ate one apple and a piece of chicken.

After dinner Draco offered me to walk me to the slytherin common room which I was glad about cause I didn't want to get lost just when I got here. When we were in the dungeons he said the password 'pureblood' and the portrait opened. I then got to the girls room and took a shower, put on some pyjamas and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My first day

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_

At 7 am I woke up and made myself ready for this day. Breakfast was at 8am so I still have a half hour left. I went to the common room where it was surprisingly quiet. When i sat on the couch I saw someone standing in the corner of the room , it was Draco.

'Hey Abby ' he said.

'Hey'.

Draco was nice till he started to talk all about mudbloods. I don't really care about blood status, the thing that connects us is magic, not who our parents are. When it was 5 minutes to 8, I went to the hall and ate a toast with jam. Today my schedule was astronomy , charms, DADA and at last potions. Half of the day was over as I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw the golden trio . I sat next to hermione and Draco gave me a dirty look, which I completely ignored.

The class was over and as we walked to the dungeons Draco said,

' iel Abby why do you hang out with that mudblood?'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw hermione's face getting red.

'If you say that one more time about her you dearly wish you wouldn't ' i Said angrily.

'Mudblud mudblood dirty filth '.

This flipped the switch. I went for the muggle way, i grabbed his throat and pushed it very hard to the wall and kept squezing it. When draco almost went out, i let go of him so he could fall down the wall to the Floor.

In the potions classroom professor Snape was grumpy and i guess he Hates griffendors . He would humiliate Neville , ignore hermione and he would seriously hate Harry And his father. I actually know why . I Will tell you one little thing of my secrets. I Sometimes can look in the past of a person. And James ..Harry's father.. bullied Severus Snape when they were younger.  
When i looked up from my work i saw Harry talking to snape And he made a comment back about his father.  
'

Professor snape ' i Said.

He nodded at me to speak further.

'It's unfair to treat Harry for the things that his father did to you isn't it ?'

The whole class seemed to hold in their breath. Professor Snape just glanced at me when he yelled,

' EVERYBODY GET OUT!'.

When I stood up he said

'everybody but you miss Green. '

When the class was empty he looked me in the eyes and tried legelimence. Another thing I forgot to tell you is that I'm very good at legelimence en occlumence. Snape couldn't get in my mind and that frustrated him. All he asked was

'how?'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Already in trouble

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_

'How?'

Professor snape asked me.

'How what professor ' I asked back innocently.

'First of all, how did you know? And secondly, why didn't work my legilemence on you?'

He asked curiously. I couldn't tell him, then I'll bring more life's at risk, or could I trust him ? I don't know ...

'I can't tell you professor'.

At least it was an honest response.

'Miss Green or you tell me or you have a month long detention with me ' he said .

I hoped that in those detentions I could make potion cause I miss my potion lab. I quietly said back

'I think I choose detention, I can't put more life's at risk ...'

Then it hit me what I said . He is not supposed to know this.

'You will Tell me now or we will pay a little visit to the headmaster and you will get expelled'

he demanded. Maybe I will say the half of it.

 _ ***P.O.V SNAPE***_

How did this girl know what went on between potters father and me ?,, Nobody could have told her. Miss Green is so stubborn that she would actually want a month detention instead of telling whatever her secrets are.

'Okay professor , I can't tell you everything , but I can answer what you ask though'

I heard her mutter.

'Miss green answer my two questions ' I demanded.

She sighed and said ,

'icanlookintopeopletheirpastandfuture'.

I asked her to slow down and then I heard her say

'I can look into people their past and future'.

that girl can't be right ,can she ?

'Prove it' I said .

She stared deep in my eyes with her pink ones ,and when she came back out of a sort trance , she said

'your father used to beat your mother and he had killed her with a gun'.

It could be dangerous if she knows my whole past.

'Is There anything else i need to know as your head of house ?'

She muttered something under her breath what I wasn't supposed to hear but what I did. It was

' So much that I can never tell you, even for the sake of your own life'.

'Miss green you can go now '.

when she was completely gone i walked towards my room, changed my clothes and lied down to think. Should i tell this to Dumbledore? No I don't think that is very wise, he may try to use her to win the battle. I made my mind clear and fell to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I'm different

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_

Two weeks had gone by. She didn't really have friends. She occasionally talked to harry and Draco. Every night she had gone to the forest and no one knew. She didn't like to do it, but she had to, to survive. I suppose I should tell you another little secret now.  
As a little baby I was bitten by a vampire and now I need to drink blood everyday to survive. I could skip one day of it though, but I will get really grumpy and dizzy. The clock said it was 3AM so I decided to quietly walk out of the castle en to the forest. Sometimes I went to the forbidden forest cause the blood tasted better there.

When I walked into the forest I heard noise and saw two hooded people talking.

'Harry,,Dumbledore,,,,Snape,,' was all I heard.

I walked closer to hear the rest but a branch under my feet broke into pieces. The two people turned around now facing me. The moment they laid their eyes on me I used my vampire abilities to run away as fast as I could.

When I ran towards the dungeons I crashed into someone. Because I thought it were those men in the forest I showed my sharp hook-teeth and growled. But when I saw who I ran into I quickly changed normal again and when I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist,

'not so fast miss Green you are coming with me now' professor Snape said to me demandingly.

He pulled me to his rooms still holding my wrist and as soon as the door was closed he snapped,

'Explain yourself'.

'I,,uhm ' I began.

I think I will tell him this part then.

'I was bitten as a baby by a vampire so every night I go into the woods to drink some blood, but then there was,,,,'

'What was there miss Green, tell me', he asked me with a serious face.

'I saw Vol- sorry I know that makes your mark hurt, I mean the dark lord and a servant of him talking in the dark forest.'

Professor Snape studied my face for a bit , as if he was trying to make up if i was lying or not , but i wasn't. Since then I hadn't looked around. We where in his study that had black and green colors. Next he asked me if I heard what they were talking about, and I said,

' only a little but I don't have to hear I can read his,, '

I stopped once I had realized what I was saying, I couldn't tell this to him can I ?.. I decided it was too early for that. I almost run out of his rooms to my room and jumped inside of my bed. This isn't good, nobody was supposed to know. I guess I can say something to harry tomorrow about,,, well i will think about that tomorrow then.

 _ ***P.O.V SNAPE***_

Wait what,, She knows things but instead of telling me she just ran away. I will find out , even if I have to use Veritaserum. There is something about that girl, She is different. She is also really good in potions, I have to ask myself how she could be so good . But if I understand correctly she is a vampire and she can read the dark lords mind and she can look into the past and the future. She would be very useful in the war, but she is just 16, just a girl. Something about her says me that she has much more secrets than just this. I banned her out of my head and start grading potion essays. Some of those thunderheads just couldn't think. I never liked teaching really much, but I am not going to switch to something different. I think I am not going to survive the war so why look for something new if I haven't got long to live.

m not going to switch to something different. I think I am not going to survive the war so why look for something new if I haven't got long to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Harry can we talk?

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY***_  
The next Day when I sat at breakfast, I stood up and walked to Harry. I Said hi to everyone of the golden trio en then focussed me on Harry ,

' can I maybee speak to you Harry it's really important '.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and Said ' J will see you later'. Out of the corner of my eye I saw professor snape staring at us. We walked out of the Great hall and I Pulled him into an empty classroom. Harry had a confused look on his face and asked,

' is it bad news?'.

'It depends how you look at it'.

Before he could say anything I said,

'promise you will listen to me'.

]'I promise ' Harry said.

'You know when uhm,, your,, parents died, did they say something about someone else ?'.

His face had shock on it.

'What do you mean Abby ?' He asked confused.

' Who is/was everyone of your family ?' I asked back.

He named lily , James and Sirius , so he didn't know. I'm gonna tell him.

'Harry please believe me and don't say it to anyone else but Ron and hermione if you want'.

Harry was now getting inpatient.

'Go on' he snapped.

I sighed and said,

'there Is a story about a family with a boy and a girl, the parents were killed by a powerful wizard, the boy didn't die of the killing curse and they kidnapped the baby girl. Everybody thought she was dead, but she wasn't '.

'So...' Harry said

'I .. I have a sister?,

who is it ? ' he continued.

'Its me harry I am your sister'.

He seemed now even more in shock .

' Why don't you look like me then , and why didn't you grew up with me' he slowly asked.

'It's difficult I will explain it later okay ?'

He nodded and seemed to believe me . Then all of a sudden he hugged me and said

'hey sis'.

The moment was interrupted by professor Snape barging in the room.

'How touching ' he said with a sarcastic drawl,

'20 points from Griffendor for making out in a classroom'.

Harry starting to defend himself by saying ,

'I was not making out , I was giving my s-' ,

when I pushed him over and said

' oh sorry how clumsy of me Ey look at the time , it's time for class Harry come on'

, and I walked away in great speed. When Harry catched up with me he asked,

'was it neccesary to push me so hard?' .

' yes Harry it was , snape can't know ' I responded .

we walked into transfiguration and at the end of the day , we told hermione and Ron of it . They also believed me. Then Harry asked me , ' how did you know that one thing about our father and Snape in potions that one day?'. 'First of all we only have the same mother and second of all I can look in the past and future of someone'. For proof I looked in there past and told them. Then we all made our homework and went to bed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Can i use your place?

 _ ***P.O.V ABBY ***_

another week later I was walking to the potions classroom after lunchtime to go and ask something. When I was in front of the large door I knocked three times and waited for an invitation to come in. When I heard none I just walked in and saw professor Snape sitting at his desk grading papers.

"What do you want miss Green?",he asked.

"Well sir , I know you must be very busy with all ..the stuff you have to do , and I used to work and do research in my own potions lab where I lived , but now I can't go on with it because I don't have a lab available. So my question to you is can I please use your lab to continue my research and Maybee help you with making potions for the infirmary or something ".

Professor Snape looked at me for a minute before asking ,

"what are you doing your research on?".

I don't know If I can trust that man completely but I wil give it a go.

" I have been working on a counter potion for the killing curse , it's almost done , I just need some time and a workplace".

"That is a great responsibility miss Green, but for such a thing you can use my lab whenever you want'.

After I thanked him I got to my classes , then it was finally dinner time. I sat myself next to Draco, who was looking sickly pale and stared off into space.

"Are you alright Draco ?".

He nodded and looked away.

"Draco I know your not okay , at least I wouldn't be if there was such a task laid on my shoulders".

He looked at me with wide eyes and sneered,

"what would you know about it".

Poor draco though.

" i Wouldn't want to be in your shoes , destroying what once was your childhood, only because someone demands that you do it ".

Draco jumped up and grabbed my wrist before he Pulled me hard out of the Great hall. I saw Harry looking worried but i just shook my head. Now draco and i stood in an empty classroom. He asked me,"

what and how do you know ?"

"I can look into people their past but don't worry i wont snitch you."

''Thanks Abby "

''no problem draco".

We then both got to our rooms and after a shower I fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Healing

 ** _POV Abby_**

the next Day I woke up early to go to the potions lab. It was a saturday and it was 6 am . When I got There professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. I opened up my notebook and continued my research. After 5 hours of work professor Snape stumbled inside, he was covered in blood and had a black eye and didn't look fine at all.

"Professor" i gasped out.

When he saw me he probably wanted me to go away , but I Wasn't gonna do that . I first did a Cleaning charm on him so There would be no blood, then I removed his outer robe so i could heal his wounds better. I checked his potions but his stock was empty , so i acio'd my own potions backpack.

First I Laid my hands on the heavy wounds and muttered a healing spell , it dissapeard Without leaving a scratch. I picked up a bottle , hold it at his lips and then massages his throat so he could swollow it easily. He then was able to talk again.

" Miss green, you should go away now " was all that he said .

" sir im not leaving till you are fine ".

I acio'd healing salve for his black eye and when i told him to close his Eyes , he scowled at me but did what I said. He was looking normal again but he probably lacked energy and had a headache . I picked up 2 potions out of my backpack while he was looking at me. I gave them to him and after smelling first he drank it. After 10 minutes he was completely his normal self.

"Professor can I ask you something?" I asked .

"You Are already asking but go ahead."

'' When you go to the deatheater meetings ,does the dark lord still often uses crucio?"

He stared at me with a shocked expression but finally recovered and said

"yes on his servants and victims."

I acio'd another potion backpack and gave it to him.

 _ **P.O.V Snape**_

it was in the night I felt my dark mark burn and changed into my robes and mask before I got there . The dark lord wasn't pleased with me cause I didn't have new information so he let everybody torture me . When I apparated to my rooms Miss Green was in my lab working, and when she saw me she fixed me completely with her own made potions. Then she acio'd another backpack and gave it to me. I curiously looked inside it and picked a bottle and read the discription,

' crucio counter potion'. She said ,

"it are 50 bottles and before you ask , it does work I already tested it on myself ."

I was speechless , how could a girl of 16 do all this?. I looked her in the eyes and said,

" miss Green this is perfect , I have to admit that you are a genius. "

Do you want to help me with the counter potion for the killing curse, sir?"

I said in all honesty,

"I would be honored to ".

After like four hours we stopped it for today and we planned on meeting everyday to work on it .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- I've got a secret, can you keep it ?

 _ **POV Abby**_

A lot of time goes by, it's actually been a year. Abby gets just as high grades as Hermione. Her research with Severus is going very well , it's almost done. They call each other out of class by their given names , and the talked very much and have spended very much time with each other , they are even friends.

One day out of nowhere Abby and Severus landed on the topic of lily. Severus told me that lily never forgave him and I just felt my heart break for him.

"She did forgave you Severus" I quietly said

. He look up at me with a curious expression and asked,

"how do you know that Abby ?"

"Well ,, I uhm,, screw it , you will find out once , why not tell you now,,."

Severus looked worried and asked me what I was talking about. I started my story.

"On that day that the dark lord tried to kill the potter family he killed the parents but couldn't kill their kids. The boy only got a scar and the girl got kidnapped by the death eaters, everybody thinks she is dead , but she isn't."

On the day Lilly died , I heard her say she forgave you "

.Once I ended my story he was thinking deeply and he said ,

" your lily's child ! And potters sister, so you name is Abby potter ?"

"yes and no , my name is not potter , James was not my father."

Severus now looked very confused ,

"lily wouldn't cheat would she ?"

I told him she didn't,

" on the exact same day that she was pregnant with Harry she got raped and the child of that would be me. So when I got kidnapped by the deatheaters ( including you) I had it really bad and one day I was rescued from my foster parents and I went to live with them . That's when the story comes in of me being a vampire, my foster dad bit me, then I grew up in an abusive family ( that's why they were mean when you picked me up and why my face was all beaten)."

A tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away and I gave him a hug, after a moment he hugged me back.

"Maybe a weird time to ask but do you have scars you want to get rid of?"

"A lot why?"

I asked him where his scars were and he said his torso and back.

"Take your shirt off"

"excuse me " he said confused.

"Sev trust me''.

I accio'd my salve and put it on my fingers. I started to massage it in in a big scar between his shoulder blades , and I worked my way down. Then I massaged it into 8 scars on the front and it was down. While it was drying I took a good look at him , he has a nice body I gotta admit. After 5 minutes I heard him gasp and touch his torso and back, when I look up smiling he hugged me and said,

"thank you so much , your like my angel".

I tried to hide my blushing cheeks with my hair , it probably didn't work according to his smirk.

Then we got into the lab and continues our project, we were experimenting on plants , and when the plant didn't die we tried it on the mouse , the mouse also lived. We had just made a counter potion for the killing curse.

I jumped up and hugged him, but when I wanted to give him a peck on the cheek he turned his head so we accidentally kissed, he pulled away and wanted to say sorry but I pulled him back and kissed him again. I smiled against his lips when he kissed back. After a few minutes we sat down and snuggled on the sofa until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Kidnapped again

When I woke up I wanted to yawn and stretch but found that I couldn't because of the two strong arms wrapped around my waist. We apparently both fell asleep on the sofa last night and it wasn't really a problem because I got my own room This Year .  
When he started giving signs of waking up I closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I heard him say,

"I love you, I don't know what I would have done without you ."

After a minute I pretended to wake up ,and kissed him on the lips. We ate breakfast in his rooms and we started to brew Some potions for the infirmary. 4 hours later when it was completely done, I gave him a Peck And Said goodbye.  
Just before i walked out i Said,

" severus I love you too. "

He first turned crimson red but then smiled at me.

Because I had no classes I would relax a bit. First I went to the black lake to make homework plus the extra credit assignments. After I finished I was going to explore more of the forest. I know that students shouldn't go into the dark forest but with my vampire powers I was save, that's what I thought at least.

I went pretty deep in the dark forest when people with maskers appeard and surrounded me. I knew it where dead eaters, but why they where here? I didn't know. I almost knew all the names of the deatheaters. that is the positive side to beingt kidnapped by deatheaters, they all talk around you freely cause they think you'll forget all that you've heard as a baby. Well I didn't. I even remember Severus, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa malfoy watching me all the time. It was hard to see but behind the mask I saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix lastrange, and a very nervous Draco.

Then Lucius started to talk,

'' Miss Green , Yes Draco told me all about you and your,,, powers.''

I looked towards Draco who was shooting me apologetic glances.

'' I don't know what you are talking about , mister Malfoy'', i said in an innocent voice.

''the dark lord seems to be very interested in you''.

''Good for him , i now have to go'',

i said confident en began running away. I couldn't run at my hardest because they would know i am a vampire or werewolf. Bellatrix send a crucio towards me, what make me fell and scream out in pain. Anyone in the surrounding of 15Km could have heard my scream.

Then they apparated to a big dark manor. they just threw me in the dungeons. after a hour they send a house elf called Gigi to apparate me upstairs. I saw Severus standing there too, i know this would happen sometime .  
Severus looked for a really short moment shocked but he knew how to hide his emotions well. Voldemort spoke and said,

'' Abby , i thought i would never find you again, do you remember me princess?''

What he said was maybee nice but his voice was cold without any emotion.

''unfortunately I do Tom''

 ** _POV Severus_**  
Wait what?! Why is Abby here. This isn't good at all I can't protect her or i give my secret away to the dark lord that I'm a spy. Then they started the conversation , he listened but didn't understand. Why did he look for her?, why did she call him Tom?  
then Voldemort spoke again,

'' I prefer you call me dad Abby.''

WAIT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE , IS SHE HIS DAUGHTER?!

'' you will never be my father, you first rape my mother ,you get my family killed , you kidnapp me , want to kill my stepbrother and now you'll think i want to be your daugter'' ,

she spit out with venom.

''CRUCIO!''

I watched her falling to the floor and scream but couldn't do a thing. The puzzelpieces were all falling to there place now, she was his daughter.

''Severus bring my daughter to her room'' he demanded me.

''yes Milord ''

I picked Abby up in my arms and when noone could hear me i kept repeating,

''I'm so sorry , im so sorry love''

''its not your fault, you couldn't have know.''

I gave her a kiss and said I had to go.

When i apparated into hogwarts i got to Dumbledore and told him everything. His only reaction was,

''Severus maybe you cant save her, but do everything you can to try''

I went to my quarters and started brewing a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- deal

 ** _P.O.V Abby_**

When I woke up it felt like the old times. The times when I woke up with a black eye and a headache, only now it felt hundred times worse.

I was in a bedroom, the stereotype room you get locked in when you are kidnapped is a dirty and small room, but the room I now was in , was a pretty luxurious room. It had green and silver furniture all around and the bed was silver with black sheets. There also was a door right next to the bed, so the first thing I went to do is try and open it. only disappointed but not so surprised to find it locked. I then walked to the curtains to open them, and immediately the sun was shining into the room.

Then the door opened and Voldemort himself walked in and said,

''Abby, daughter of me, you must be curious why you are brought here, to avoid all those long questions, I will just say it simple. You are here to help me to get to potter, if you like it or not.''

I knew i never get away out of this alive if i don't do it, so I was going to do something that helped at least someone.

'' Okay ,,dad,, I realize that your the only real family I have left so I will help you, but if I may , I want something in return''.

he first looked suspicious but then asked what I wanted. I know if I do this someone will get mad at me, but I just have to help him.

'' Well father, I have read that only a powerful wizard like yourself can take the dark-mark away for someone, and when I was taken here I saw someone, the head of my house to be exact. If you take professor Snape' s dark-mark away I will replace him. Harry trust me and Dumbledore does too, and I am much younger . He is a good professor and doesn't deserve this so please let me serve you instead father.''

It took a minute before he began speaking,

'' Severus has been a very loyal servant to me and i don't really want to replace him, but then again, you got much to offer me. I will take his dark-mark away if you take one.''

There was no going back now.

'' Okay i will take it '' ,I said slowly.

He nodded and walked towards me.

'' give me your arm''.

When he put his wand on my arm , my arm started to burn really painful and after a minute the mark was on my arm. He walked out of my room. I went back to the bed and slowly lied down, my muscles still aching from that crucio and my head still pounding. My body was so tired that I fell asleep again and when I woke up , I had no idea of the time, I only saw it was dark outside.

 ** _POV severus_**

Voldemort called me to him while I was making a plan to free Abby, which was difficult, because or I lose my place as a spy, or I lose Abby. I personally chose the first one, but Dumbledore was being selfish with saying there had to be made sacrifices and chose the latter.

When I stood before the dark lord I kneeled and when he said

'get up' ,I did.

"You have been a good and faithful servant Severus, but I made a decision. I have replaced you with someone with more connections. I know your true loyalties lie with me , give me your arm and you'll be free."

I was surprised ,but I masked my feeling very well. I could live my life again, I could be happy with Abby , if there is going to be a future in us.I gave my left arm to him and when he pressed his wand at it , it basically sucked the mark away.

"You can go after you brought Abby food" .

"Thank you milord" I said back and apparated to Abby with some food.

When I opened her door I saw her sleeping, I walked to her and slightly shaked her awake.  
when she would wake up I would tell her everything.

 **Author note** ; please comment and tell me if you like this story or not


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What have you done.

 _ **Pov Abby**_

I awoke when then the door of my room opened , I pretended to be sleeping, but opened my eyes when I felt someone shake me . Severus was standing inside my room with a shocked but happy face and he said

" Abby , look,"

he unbuttoned his sleeve and showed me his arm,

"Voldemort replaced me and I'm free."

When he said that name i winced slightly because of the pain going trough my arm. He looked concerned as he asked me

" Are you okey , what is it ?"

I knew I had to tell him but i don't want him to worry or get mad.

"Severus , I have to tell you something and please don't get mad at me,"

he already took one step away and frowned at me.

" you know that he is my father, so I will never be rid of him, he demands that I have to help him get to Harry, what I'm obviously not going to do," I continued.

When he looked confused at me I said

"I replaced you Severus , I have taken the mark so yours could be gone, you deserve your freedom.

 _ **Pov severus**_  
Abby has taken the mark so I would be free. How stupid could she be. I don't want her pity or her sacrifice.

I half shouted towards her

" why you did it you daft girl , your so stupid , so naive. I don't want you pity. ".

"I didn't do it because I Pity you , I did it cause I love you." She shouted back.

I just stared at her with slightly wide opened Eyes and asked ,

" you really love me ?"

" Of course I do sev , I know I just know you over a Year but i love you," she replied.

"I'm not sorry of doing it and if I could do over I would still do the same.''

I kissed her and Hugged her for a long Time . Then I said in her hair

" I love you too Abby , I will find a way of helping you and I will never leave you.''

"Thank you Severus " she whispered back.

I stepped back and asked

'' can I see it please,''.

She was wearing her robes and all so as she dressed out of her robes i shot a quick glance at her hip that was bare . it only was for a few second though Severus could swear he had seen something.  
He forgot about it when he saw her mark, he was so sad that she now had to go trough what he had. he kissed her arm where the mark was and then he asked,

'Whats on your hip?''.

''a scar'',

''can i see it?'

' she bit her lip,

''shure why not'' she said.

When she pulled a little bit down of her trousers i saw a big scar what looked like a dark mark. seeing my confused look she explained,

''when I was young and was kidnapped by death eaters they tortured me and somehow all their magic got into me and that's why i have abilities''

as my eyebrow rised up she continued,

'' i already told you about that past/future thing, i can read people their minds, and renew skin, so i basically can get away the dark mark. But the last thing i just found out.''

She could help so many people .

''you are amazing abby. But i have to go now, i am no longer a servant so i cant help you , im so sorry.''

''its okay Severus, he needs me ,so he cant kill me yet. ''

we said our goodbyes and with a long kiss he left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- My mission

POV Abby

Today my ..'father'.. will give me my first mission. I don't want to do it, but i have to, otherwise he just force the mark on Severus again,or worse, kill him.

When i walked in my fathers office room i saw him sitting on a chair facing away from me. And then there was a snake called 'Nagini' slithering towards me. the snake hissed to my father

'she is here'.

I inherited the ability to speak passletongue from my father.

He turned around to me and said

'' Are you ready for your first mission, my daughter?''

i quickly replied '' I am''

''What you gotta do is bring potter to me so i can kill him , you also have to eavesdrop on Dumbledore and find out the easiest way for me and my army to get in the castle''

I hesitantly nodded.

''If you don't succeed, i will kill you ,anyone you love, and all the mudbloodds. Now get back to Hogwarts and work for me''.

When i de-apparated to Hogwarts it was early in the morning. Because of the apparition wards i couldn't apparate inside so i had to walk all the way from the forest to the school without getting noticed. The sun was almost up and half shining over the horizon to ban the darkness away, The birds were chirping and the leaves were flying softly with the wind. Inside the school people awoke and went to breakfast.

I went to sit with them normally till harry rushed to me to ask me where is was. I only was absent for 2 days but Severus covered for me to the teachers.

''Abby where were you?'' harry asked me.

'' i cant tell you here harry, i will tell you when we are alone''.

he grabbed me by my wrist while saying

'' you were missing for 2 days Abby , we'll go to a place where we are alone now''.

I was going to tell him everything , i never intended to help my father , i just wanted to free Severus. When we got inside a empty classroom i told him everything except about Severus and the darkmark. Harry got really mad and wanted to kill Voldemort so badly.

 _ **POV Severus**_

after a total of 2 days Abby was back and sitting in the great hall eating her breakfast. i wanted to have her in my arms and hug and kiss her, but i couldn't , not when everybody could see us.

Harry almost ran to Abby and dragged her out of the great hall by her wrist. I would go see her later today for sure.

 _ **pov harry**_

I cant believe it , Voldemort had kidnapped Abby for two days , and had planned to use her to get to me. She cant get in danger, not now i know i still have family left. I hugged Abby and said that it would be okay.

Then we had to go to our classes starting with potions. We walked toward the dungeons and once in the room professor snape was already there.

there was one weird thing. The looks that snape and abby gave each other. i will ask Abby about that later


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Seeing someone else ?

 _ **POV ABBY**_

At dinner I decided to sit with the golden trio. Some people at the Griffindor table took a moment to look at me, but nobody said something. The Griffindors knew i was a nice Slytherin, so let me stay. When I looked around I saw Draco staring at me and we locked our gaze. He slightly raised his eyebrow, probably because I wasn't sitting at my own house table, but i just smiled and then talked with my friends about life.

I watched as Hermione looked almost dreamily at Ron, who didn't notice his surroundings, only focused on the food pile on his plate. When Ron wasn't occupied with food or quidditch, the two of them often looked like that at each other , never at the same time tough. Its like they don't see that the other person feels the same. Or they just didn't want to ruin their friendship with a relationship. Once you've been in a relationship with someone , you often can't get back to just being friends due to the awkwardness. I don't knew if other people saw it, but for me it was obvious they were in love. I personally think she is too good for him, but if they are happy, who would I be to crush that.  
Hermione sighed and looked away as she realized there was no way he was going to notice her now. I laughed out loud and only then Ron looked up and asked,

''why are you laughing all of a sudden?''.

i responded grinning that there was nothing. when Ron snapped his attention back to his food I looked at Hermione and wiggled my eyebrows. when her head went red, i couldn't help myself but laugh even harder then before. I excused myself and bid them a goodnight and walked still laughing out loud out of the great hall.

when I was walking in the dungeons I heard Harry calling my name from behind me, so I stopped till he catched on. When he finally reached me he had a little trouble breathing due to the run all the way to the dungeons. When he was able to breath normally he casually asked,

" so , what's going on between you and snape? "

I opened my mouth to deny anything , but then he continued ,

" I saw you two giving each other looks in potions, I'm not blind you know, and i got the right too know if he is dating you, my task as a brother is too beat him up if he hurts you"

he then chuckled in himself, probably fantasizing of beating Severus up.

" so your not against it ?" I asked.

He smiled at me ,

'' im happy to see that your happy and if snape makes you happy , god knows how , but if he does , i see no reason why you two couldnt be together, except the teacher-student thingy , but You'll graduate Soon and I won't tell anyone. "

''thank you I love you " I said while I rushed towards him to hug him.

" I love you too Abby"

I was so happy that I had a real family now, instead of my foster parents. Harry went to his own common room .

Then I heard a door slam shut really hard and i walked towards the place where the noise came from.

It turned out to be Severus his quarters. I knocked and waited for the door to open.

 _ **Pov Severus**_

when I walked towards my quarters I heard people talking. When I came closer I heard it was Abby and some boy. The only thing I heard was an exchange of I love you.

So she was seeing someone else .

I stormed to my room and slammed my door shut. I walked with anger toward my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my old face, my crooked nose and my greasy hair. I suddenly got very angry at how I looked and threw a punch in the mirror. Thousands shards of glasses shot out and my knuckles started bleeding.

I then heard someone knocking on my door. I stormed still angry to the door and when I opened it I immediately regretted it.

When I saw Abby, I slammed the door a little harder than I meant, shut. Only , the door didn't close, but held ajar by her foot that was caught between the hard smack of the door. She looked very pained but didn't say a thing. She then walked further into my rooms and closed the door.

 _ **Pov abby**_

when the door opened I saw an angry Severus and when he saw me he just tried to slam the door so hard , that if my foot didn't stop it , the whole castle could hear the sound of the large door closing. I tried to avoid it but I started tearing up due to the pain.

I then walked Inside , closing the door along with me , put up a silencing spell around the room, and then half yelled,

" what the hell Severus, what do you think you are doing, I did nothing to you , and now you treat me like this ,,,"

his face had become an emotionless mask, and I knew something bad would happen.

" miss green, I like to remind you that you can't storm off into teachers their room and talk without respect , 20 points from slytherin, now go back to your room."

He said with an stern, teacher like , voice.

"Severus , no , don't do this , tell me what's wrong ?" I pleaded.

"What's wrong is that im Your teacher and it's past curfew."

I knew he helt something back from me , he was shutting me out, and I didn't like one bit of it .

Only then I looked away from his face and saw his hand , now terribly bleeding, with glass parts sticking out of it.

"Severus , your hand " I said softly.

I walked towards him and with an non -verbal spell all the pieces of glass conjured itself and flew back in the now fixed mirror. I pulled Severus along with me to his bathroom and demanded him to sit om the closed toilet seat. I began to heal his hand and when there was only a scar left, I accio'd my own scar healing potion and it came flying to me. Once the salve was on my fingers , I softly started massaging it on his hand. He just stared with me at a blank expression during it all.

When I was done I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said

" I'm going now , don't forget I love you sev, no Mather what."

Then I walked to my own room and felt suddenly really tired, so I changed into some pyjamas and went to sleep.


End file.
